The New Member
by Bookluver34567
Summary: The flock find a new mutant who might be another key to destroying Itex once and for all...
1. Chapter 1

Max's POV

I don't want to go on a full on explenation since i'm in a rather tight spot at the moment. My names Max, I'm fourteen. Me, Fang, Iggy (also fourteen) Gazzy or The Gasman (eight), Nudge (eleven), Angel (six) and Total, the talking, flying scottie dog, are all mutants, born and raised in cages in a horrible place called School. Scientists or Whitecoats mixed our DNA with avian DNA making us 98% human, 2% bird.

We have wings and yes, we can fly. The School's plan is to destroy half the popullation and turn only the "Perfect" people into mutants to make a "better" place. They say humans have destroyed the planet, global warming and all. I think they really need to get over their freakin' self hate since they're human to.

When I said we were in a tight situation, I wasn't kidding. We'd been captured by those wackos again! The flock and I lived most of our lives in dog cages, being tested on and never knowing freedom... until one scientist helped us escape, Jeb Batchelor. We lived with him for two years before he dissapeared. We thought he was dead but it turns out he was a no good trator. My blood still boils at the thought of him.

Anyway I also here a Voice in my head that tells me what to do. Insane, right? I know. But thats an every day part of life of the Flock. I shifted restlessly in my cage, it was barely large enough for me, cramming my body in and cramping my tucked in wings. I could lay down if I wanted but anything can happen if I succumbed to sleep.

I glanced at Fang's crate, right next to mine to my right. Like always he was quiet, not giving a single sliver of emotion, but I knew better as he sat stock still. He was retreating into himself. None of us liked being back at the school. It was painful being back and I could almost smell the loss of hope. Fang was dark, wore dark clothing, had dark hair and eyes and never showed his fear. But in knowing him so long I knew he was scared beyond belief. His long hair covered his face, hiding himslef.

Iggy was to my left. I could almost feel his trembling. When we were still trapped here Iggy was the last to be experimented on. They had wanted o improve his eyesight to unbelievable strengths but it failed, leaving Iggy blind.

His strawberry blonde hair stuck to his forhead with light sweat and his sightless eyes glared hatefully at the bars. Despite the loss of his sight, Iggy has strong hearing, knowing when an eraser was coming from a mile away. To follow all we had to do was tap his hand twice or let him loop a finger through one of our belt loops and he could follow with ease.

An eraser used to be other mutants. Wolf like monsters, used by the School to keep mutants in check and to hunt us down. But recently they'd dissapeared and we'd found out that they were killing all mutants,they'd now been replaced with robots, M-Geeks. Not us though. Apparently we were so special they want us on their side, specificaly me. I was supposedly designed to save the world. Says my Voice and stupid Jeb.

The white walls seemed to stretch endlessly to the steel door on the other end. The sickening familiar smell of antisepctic filled my nostrils. Other cages lined the room, all vacant.

It was my fault the flock was here again. I'd been a terrible leader and failed them miserably but I AM going to get them out, no matter how many scientists or M-Geeks I had to throw out of a window.

Nudge was asleep, he curly deep brown hair contrasting with her caramel skin. Gazzy was playing with dust that rested in the corner of his cage with a bored expression, blonde hair sweeping into his blue eyes. Angel looked like him. Same blonde hair and blue eyes. Actually those two were the only ones who were blood related.

None of us knew our parents except for me. Jeb had told me earlier he was my dad and Dr. Martinez was my mom. I don't know if he was telling the truth about himself but mom had confirmed it was true.

I only hate him more.

"Fang? You awake?"

Fang looked at me, alert. He was my second in comand, my other half. We could read each other's minds like our own hands- I don't remember that spot being there!

"I don't want to hear one of your "I made this up five minutes ago" plans." he said blanky. He knew me so well. I was a quick thinker but sometime I don't think ahead and make a five minute plan, the flock don't know there five minute though.

"It'll work, I swear." I assured with a smile. He raised a dark eyebrow. We couldn't plan here. I couldn't tell him. The room could be bugged but we did have a mad up language for when we might be overheard. We had hand signals also.

I opened my mouth to speak but stopped abruptly as the metal doors slid open.

The others were up and alert in seconds.

It was a Whitecoat. A tall woman with short scraggly, ear length red hair. She looked in her mid twenties as she carried a smaller crate forward and carelessly dropped it down by Angel.

Another white coat followed behind her. A much older man in his fourties with a clipboard and pen.

"Subject 234781900 is obedient and responsive. He's the last one other than those," she waved her arm dismissivly at us and I snarled.

"Doesn't fight whatsover. You can do whatever you want with him. We have no more need for the older generation since or newest generation is much stronger and more useful. You can observe them from here if you want the others. Don't open any of the cages. They may not look it but they're strong and can easily kill you, even the little ones."

He nodded and shook hands with her before she left, the metal doors sliding shut again with low clicks.

He came closer kneeling infront of Fang's and prodding him sharply.

"Hey!" Fang snapped, lashing at the hand. Mr. Old pulled back, blinking in surprise, as if not expecting It to talk.

"Extrordinary." was all he said, before moving over to me.

"Whats-your-name? I-am-Dr. Leary-can-you-speak-fully?" he asked, pronouncing his words.

"Of course you blundering idiot. I suggest you back off before I bite your ugly sausage fingers off!" I barked, my eyes narrowed.

Dr. Leary blinked owlishly.

"Umm, yes, of course." He avoided us and moved down the row to the other cage the woman had deposited.

It was a small boy, no bigger than Gazzy. He was frail looking, pale and thin. Big idigo eyes stared at the Whitecoat fearfully as he huddled to the far corner. What caught my attention was his wings. He had wings like us!. They were deep, dark brown with white primary fathers and base tips. He also had two dog like ears, both flattend and a short fluffy tail tucked between his legs.

Dr. Leary glanced at his clipboard, his eyes scanning it with vigor.

"Mmm. Says you're obedient, mixed with K9, Feline and Avian. Inhanced eyesight and hearing. As a precaution it says to beware of claws and fangs. Well you don't sound dangerous at all."

He was obviously not experienced with any kind of mutant. A cornered animal either submisses or snaps. I may not know him but it brings me joy to see any Whitecoat to be in pain. Seeing that other boy lash out would be pretty freakin' hilarious.

We watched as he unlatched the cage door and gripped a firm hold on the black leather collar wrapped tightly around the kids neck. Thats when I realized the skin around the leather was an angry inflamed red, looking as if it was suffocating him.

He didn't struggle as he was dragged out and placed on a metal table ot the left side of the room. We watched tensly as he looked him over. Dr. Leary suddenyl reached out and yanked hard on the kid's ear, making him yelp loudly and jerk away.

Dr. raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"You felt that? Its almost as if you can actually feel! That sound was so life like! But I know better. Its an instinctive reaction to negative touch. I know that you mutants can't actually feel. You weren't created to."

I growled. They seemed to be getting stupider and stupider til' they hit Jupiter. Of course we can feel it! We're alive!

"That's called pain, idiot." I snapped.

"If you actualy had any feelings maybe you'd understand that." said Fang.

At that moment that woman from before came back. I almost didn't notice as the boy shuddered.

"Yes, you've decided to check over Subject 234781900. If you haven't noticed we enhanced the volume on his pain receptors. That's the secret behind his obedience. Its was rather good idea. They were planning to do that to all of them, to keep them in line. Just one pinch on the arm would be twice the normal pain. Sadly they did a recall on all of them except these seven." she made a sour face, as if the thought of her precious test subjects meant everything in the world.

I really wanted to spew the foulest comments I could think of, but I couldn't, that would mess up the plan.

Forcing down my disgust, I said sweetly, "Excuse me. I could also be of good use to you. I'm indeed strong enough to help in whatever you need."

I refrained from rolling my eyes in annoyance and smiled nicely. The woman's eyes narrowed but the newbie smiled back.

"Wonderful! I'll take her also." The woman's lips thinned to a strand of hair.

"I suggest not releasing them. She is very strong and I'd rather not have her escaping and reaking havoc in this facility." she said tightly.

"I _suggest _you stop trying to tell me what to do, Dr. Striserd, as I don't _have_ to buy them. Any of them. I _shall_ do as I wish. Thank you." he snapped. Mood change...

He moved towards my cell and I tensed, ready to pounce.

"No, don't! Please! They are highly dangerous!" she gasped, latching desperatly onto his upper arm in a feeble attempt to stop him. He shook her off.

I heard the latch click and burst forward with all my strength, knocking him back so he crashed into the table. The boy made a startled yelp and scrambled away from the unconscious body. I unhinged Fang's cage and he jumped out to, stretching out his wings for a milisecond before knocking out Striserd. But it was too late. She"d already hit the panick button. Red lights flashed and sirens blared noisily, pounding my eardrums.

Quickly, I helped Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Angel out and we made for the door before I stopped short. I'd failed so many lives in just one day that I couldn't fail another. I stuped down and hefted up the other mutant, his thin arms wrapping around my neck. Fang sent me a questioning glance and I shook my head.

We raced the halls knocking over anyone we saw, startling them. I saw about three or four M-Geeks line up, blocking out path and six more trapping us from behind. I smiled at Fang and he smiled back, his dark eyes humorous.

"I've been looking for something to punch." he said. The M-Geeks leered closer, their heavy metal bodies clinking and whirring, red eyes flashed.

"Go." was all I said. Gazzy and Iggy immediatly took flight, landing on top of four, Angel and Nudge taking another two. Fang jumped into action, kicking and punching and ripping their heads off. Before we'd discovered that their heads weren't mutant proof and popped off pretty easy. I put the other kid down and pushed him behind me, lashing and kicking.

As soon as the first set was down, more poured in.

"Up and away!" I yelled over the sirens, grabbing him up again and unfurling my wings. The ceiling was pretty high, high enough to get over the robot's heads and zoom through the halls. The robots were slow and clumsily flew after us, hover boots or whatever helping them defy gravity. We raced into a large confrence room, the walls completely glass windows. We didn't even slow down. I covered the kid's head and turned my own face before we smashed through the glass, shards digging into my arms and scrapping my jeans.

The sun felt good on my face and I welcomed the light. It felt good tto let the wind ruffle my wings as they beat effortlessly, allowing us to glide high.

I turned around for a head count on instinct. They were all here, I'd saved the flock, myself and another mutant.

I felt pretty darn good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoped you like the first chapter. I will try to update everyday or so. This week on the twenty-eighth I will be going with my sixth grade classmates on an overnight Alabama trip. I'll try to use my tablet but it's stupid spell check just irritates me and makes it impossible to type anything. I had another account Saggitarious11. That one didn't work out since I continuously abandoned stories and didn't have time to update at all. My sceduel is clear now after school and on the weekends since I do all my homework for the WEEK on Mondy and Tuesday.**

**BookLuver34567**

* * *

I didn't feel safe until we were safely far away. Turns out that place was pretty darn far. The flock was pooped. We'd chosen to settle in a comfortable forest, lush green trees, soft comfortable moss and bright new grass. As soon as we landed the others had collapsed, falling asleep in seconds, except for me and Fang.

We sat comfortably under the largest tree we could find, allowing the long thick branches to shade us. The cool air numbed my fingers and ruffled my hair. We'd been on our own long enough to scavenge, having eatin a dinner of cooked squirrel meat stream water. Fang's dark outline was almost invisible as he sat still, almost as if wasn't breathing.

"Told you it was a good plan." I said, nudging him with my knee. He snorted. "You made it up as soon as they came in."

Fang didn't talk much. Short, turt responces and brief explenations. It was occastional when he even spoke full sentences. It's a miracle!

I shrugged. The boy had stayed as far away from us as possible, secluding himself from us and nestling in the branches of a farther tree. We'd tried to atleast get his name but he kept silent. We hadn't tried in the last few hours and I had nothing else to do that was more important.

"I'll take first watch. You go catch some Z's. You look dead." I said. He rolled his eyes, moving closer to the others and pressing his back into the trunk of the tree, turning away from me.

I stood up, ignoring my filthy clothes and dirt caked hair. I unfurled my wings and flew up to another branch next to his. His was waaayyy to flexible and thin that I'd probably break it. His eyes followed my every movement, they seemed to glow in the dark as I slowly inched forward.

"Are you okay? You didn't tell me your name. I'm Max." Thats when I realized that he had been absent when we ate.

He shuffled nervously, his body trembling, his back arched in a very uncomfortable position. I knew what that was trying to hide an injury.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help." I said. I unfolded my wings and plucked a feather and showed it to him.

"I'm like you. I came from the school too. I know it's a very bad place." I tried to sooth my words, using short sentences and keeping a good distance.

He frowned and slowly moved closer, uncurling his own wings. They were beautiful, the dark walnut brown and dull white contrasted amazingly. His hair was long, a dark auburn with a white, graying streak down the side. His big crystalline eyes looked at me pitifully as if searching for a lie in my words or tone.

" I-I don't have a name."

It was barely above a whisper, like a wisp of smoke that evaporated as soon as it was let out.

I neared him further, he didn't try to move away but he flinched harshly. That made me angry beyond measure. _They'd_ done this. _They'd_ forced every ounce of trust out of him, leaving behind an empty shell to do what they asked.

"Can I see? You look pretty banged up." He curled in on himself further, his ears flattening and tail bristling, the black fur glistening in the moon light.

I ignored his flinches and continued forward, he couldn't move backward anymore without falling off. He whimpered pitifully, a soft high whine like a lost puppy. Balancing myself, I grabbed him by the collar, jumping down and gliding downward. He'd gripped my shirt in a death grip, struggling uselessly.

Once I landed I pulled his arms away and took a look at him. He didn't appear to have any injuries or pain at all other than that painful looking collar. It was wrapped tightly, digging into his flesh and inflaming the skin. I took out my pocket knife and placed it close to his throat, shushing his whimpers.

It broke with a couple good saws and what I saw underneath was even worse. Dried blood had caked a slash around his entire neck where it had embedded his skin, a blueish hue taking on parts of it.

I had to refrain form turning away and tightened my grip on his wrists. The familiar metallic smell of blood filled my nose. I pulled him along. Not far was a small ravine. I bent over, once again ignoring his weak protests and ran water over it. He cried out softly. Not loud enough to wake the flock. The blood ran into the ravine, mixing with the clear water and traveling with the current, slowly dissolving into nothing.

"I'm sorry but this'll hurt a bit." I winced as I took out a small bottle of peroxide and poured it over the wound. He merely blinked, as if what I was doing didn't concern him. I frowned and watched as the bubbling white foam told me it was cleaning. I stood up and tugged him along,his ears twitching at every sound and wings quivering, leading him towards the others. He stopped and dug his heels into the dirt, shaking his head.

I stopped to. "What is it?" I asked, scanning for danger. He gave a long suffering glance, as if he really wanted to talk but just couldn't. I wondered if he actually could! "You can talk right?" I questioned, tilting my head downward to meet his gaze.

He nodded and his eyes drifted downcast. "Can. But b-but not aloud t-to." he said, then flinched, tensing as if waiting for me to hit him. I knelt down in front of him, tilting his chin up to meet my gaze, glassy eyes from un shed tears meeting mine."You can talk here. This isn't the school. You have rights as well as we do. You're safe with us."

He remained emotionless, letting me pull him closer and allowing him to settle a few feet away from Iggy, curled up and sleeping in seconds.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short, I'm aiming for longer chapters. I mean it looks a LOT longer on my type writer. Anyway kootos to everyone who is reading and reviewing and feel free to give me advice. I don't feel as if i'm nailing Max. She has a spicier attitude and more sarcastic thoughtful thoughts. i'll try that next chapter but idk how it'll turn out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry again for the short chappie. Feed the idea bunny. My new muse is Iggy! I love him. (SPOILER ALERT: to bad Iggy died. :( ) Well going to attempt nailing Max. I think Iggy will be kinda hard to since he's kinda sarcastic too. Nudge and Angel I think I've got and Fang... is Fang.**

**BookLuver34567**

* * *

I opened my eyes reluctantly, ignoring my pounding headache. I hadn't heard the Voice in a while. Which was bittersweet. Bitter cuz' it knew what to do and sweet cuz' it was freakin' annoying. Nothing on my worry list so far except for;

1. Find somewhere safe.

2. Squeeze some answers out of that kid.

I know that sounds rough but anything and everything comes after the flocks safety. For all I know that kid could be a spy with really good acting. I know that wound looks suspicious but those bad guys will go to any extent. We've had an experience once with two harmless looking mutants when we were hiding out once. It turns out they were the School's toys. Well... actually I don't worry about the School so much anymore. We'd blown that place to shreds. It's Intex and their many other hideaways all over the world that I'm concerned about.

I know, but I'm paranoid like that.

Fang was talking to Iggy. I don't know what about. Probably guy stuff. I refrained from doing a head count. I knew Fang has them. I scanned for that other kid and didn't see him. I growled, if that kid was a spy I was personally going to kill him. But a small movement to the right corner of my eye caught my attention. From years of training I tried not to show any signs that I saw and slowly walked a bit to that direction.

I walked casually over, smiling at the others who were making necklaces and head bands out of twigs, grass and flowers. I would have to check back on that in a moment. That just seemed waayy to innocent.

Keeping an oblivious look I slowly pretended to watch the others... and... BAM! I whipped around, snatching him around the neck. I gripped him firmly nearly choking him. The others were by my side in a heartbeat, looking from me to him.

"What are you doing sneaking around?" I ground out. He gasped for air, prying at my hands and struggling.

"I-was-trying-to-leave! Not-sneaking. I-know-I'm-not wanted!" he gasped, struggling further. I let go and he dropped, sprawling out on the ground and coughing harshly, sucking in needed air.

I glared at him and he cowered beneath our gazes.

"Don't try that whole innocent act. You work for Intex right?" I said calmly, keeping my expressions neutral.

"No." he said breathlessly. "I don't. I hate them." I deflated slightly. Any follower of the Intex Corporation would go on about how amazing the "One-Light" was and how it will save everyone. It just seemed really suspicious when the Whitecoats came in and started talking about buying him in front of us as if it were no big deal. Normally they keep everything form us, knowing any information would help us find some way out, no matter what it is. Unless they didn't think their conversation was that big of a deal.

Idiots.

I faltered, Fang glanced my way and the younger ones looked at me for what to do. I coughed.

"Whatever. You're not leaving. You're staying where I can see you." I said firmly.

That was really awkward. I still didn't trust him though. The whole time me and Fang were planning where to go next I kept glancing over at him, watching his every movement. But that was the thing that confused me so much. He _didn't_ do anything. It almost looked like he was dead, just lying there and it unnerved me. A lot.

_"He's not a threat, Max."_

Oh great. Just what I needed! The Voice!.

_"Go away. I know what I'm doing." _I thought back angrily. I turned to Fang, ignoring the Voice but it didn't speak again.

"We could go to my mom's house in Phoenix." I suggested. He shook his head. "They know where that is. But I don't think they'll suspect us to go back there."

"I don't want to take any chances." I wanted to see my mom, Dr. Martinez and my half sister, Ella. I missed them a lot but I needed to protect my flock, no matter how badly I wanted to fly there right now. "We have to be careful. It's autumn. It's cool now but that's only the beginning. We need shelter.

As being part avian, we all had a good sense of direction plus hawk vision. It helped when wanting to make a quick plan of action and a smart get away.

_"There's always a time to attack and to retreat. Max, he is not a threat. Trust in people." _said the Voice.

I sighed exasperatedly accidentally out loud. Fang glanced at me. "The voice?" he asked. I nodded. "He, she, it says he's not a threat but I don't know. The Voice has never been wrong but I can't risk the other's protection." i glanced at him again. He still looked dead. I sudden thought came to me. Angel! She may be six but she was deadly. She also had telepathic powers that allow her to read minds and sometimes control them. She could read his thoughts and memories and see if there were any , malicious thoughts in his head.

I wanted to facepalm really bad right now. I'm loosing my touch. Having this kid around is messing with my head and i'm not focusing. Time to get back in game mode.

"Angel." I said. Fang smirked.

"What?"

"I was waiting for you to suggest her. You're being slower than usual."

I punched him in the arm. She must'v been reading our thoughts because she came over, her angelic white wings sparkling in the sun.

"His thoughts are very frantic. Like he's silently having a panic attack. Mistrust, fear, panic, pain. It's all a bunch of negative emotions running around. Nothing against us though." she said, smiling sweetly.

I remembered before and said, "What were you guys doing before? I didn't picture Gazzy as the flower type." She shrugged. "We were trying to do something that seemed out of the ordinary because Total comments on everything. He's been really quiet. I don't know what's wrong with him. There isn't a single thought telling me he's hurt or depressed." She looked concerned.

Total had been really quiet. Normally he'd be yapping on and on about food or different places we should go that allow dog's at their restraunts. Or just being plain annoying.

I rolled my eyes. "Just give it time. I'm sure he's just traumatized from being back in a cage. He'll probably start a drama fest in a matter of time." I assured her and she left, joining the others.

* * *

Dr. Striserd and Leary twitched and shuffled nervously. Their boss stood sat in front of them. The glass mirror walls that had been smashed was now repaired, shining and stainless as if six mutants hadn't just smashed though it. The desk was clear and smooth, black with papers stacked neatly and a button panel taking up mot of its space. Dr. Striserd's boss was a tall, muscled, strong woman with a young face, neat hazel hair and cold grey eyes. Her mouth was thinned to a point as she stared them down.

Dr. Leary gulped nervously, swallowing the bile building in his throat, sweat beading his forehead and moistening his hands. His eyes darted back and fourth. The old man was worried. he wasn't prepared to die. He wasn't ready. He didn't know the girl would do such and escape with the rest. He had thought that Striserd had been overreacting. He'd come from his research base in Russia to see if the weapons this facility had to offer and had witnessed and gone through more than he had bargained for. He gulped again. Maybe he would get out of this alive. His minions and co-workers will be concerned about his long absence and will question his whereabouts. How very wrong, he was.

Striserd couldn't stand still. Her feet fidgeted and her boots scuffed the clean floor. She was too young to die. That old coot had deliberately ignored her and had cost both of them. He'd abused his authority and had put them in this position. She almost wished the mutants had killed her then. Her death wouldn't be as painful with them. Her boss showed no mercy. She regretted even taking this job. She had been blinded by her love for science and had done terrible things to living things. She'd created such monsters out of the innocent and had turned a blind eye on her actions. She might even deserve what comes next.

The Boss leaned forward. Her eyebrows raised expectantly, waiting for the babble of excuses and pleads. Her name was Marcy Delacore.

They told millions of excuses, going on and on about how it was a misunderstanding and to forgive them.

"You allow my prized possessions to escape when they were worth billions and are capable of destroying everything we are and have worked for for years," she flicked open the control panel, small and large buttons of different colors and lights flashed on and off.

"Please, please?" they plead. Her finger hovered over the red button, her favorite.

"Please!" Leary cried. She hit the button.

Two metal plates on either side of the wall slammed shut in seconds, crushing them, without a chance to even cry out. The walls retracted again ad she stood up, walking over towards the door, ignoring the bloody mess.

She walked with a calm expression as if she hadn't just crushed two people. She was going to get her possessions back.

And she was going to enjoy every minute.


	4. Chapter 4

It felt good to finally have a plan of action. We were going to head to Italy. It seems there was another Itex lead there. I watched him like a hawk and I suddenly questioned my interrogation skills. I didn't know anything about him and I was allowing a stranger within the flock's danger range.

We were sleeping in another night. We'd wanted one more night's peace before going head first into more trouble. The night was still. No M-Geeks. Not even a bug. Which was completely strange because this is nature.'

I rolled over, glaring at the sky for no reason in particular. I needed answers. It was driving me nuts not knowing anything about him with him so close.

He was yet again just lying there, like a bear's limp pelt as a throw rug. His skin seemed even paler than it was before and he looked even more sickly. He was curled in the fatal position, his chest just barley rising with each breath. I nudged him with my shoe.

He started, jerking upward.

"You," I said. "Questioning time." I had to be firm, show no positive emotion, barley any negative to give away what I was thinking. I couldn't allow him to get any ideas.

He sat up warily, eyeing me with tired eyes.

"What's your name?" I said flatly but demanding. I surprised myself with my tone. I sounded calm and soft but an edge to my voice said "Give me an answer I don't like and I'll kill you."

"Don't have one.." he said flatly, as if he were expecting the question.

"Age?" I doubted he knew.

"Ten."

"Powers?"

"Not that I know of." If he didn't have any special powers then why was that guy willing to buy him? Not trying to sound selfish but it doesn't make sense. He's obviously worth something if they were going to buy him. Well then again, some of us didn't even develop powers until after the School. He may have just not gotten them yet.

"Can you fly?"

"No." His answers were whispers in monotone. Nothing but emptiness. I stared at him, hard.

_"Trust, Max. Teach him. Allow him into the flock. You need to save as many as you can." _

That was the most straight forward response that I'd ever gotten from the Voice. Doesn't mean it wasn't still aggravating.

"Will you shut up!" I snapped, out loud.

He stared at me. He was still trembling. I sighed. The Voice has never been wrong. Maybe he was okay. I looked at him, analyzing his movements. I was going to accept him but I wasn't going to treat him any better than my flock.

"Get up. I'm going to teach you how to fly." I commanded. He stood slowly. He cocked his head to the side questioningly. I had to refrain from running up, hugging him and squealing like a little school girl at that look. It was more convincing than Nudge's Bambi eyes. I turned my back to him, folding my arms.

"You have to be able to fly if you want to keep up. I'm not carrying you again so you either learn or stay here by yourself." I growled.

* * *

I watched as he attempted to leap into the air, only to stay aloft for nothing more than a few seconds before collapsing all together. It was day break now. A beautiful horizon of blurred oranges, yellows and purples. I finally stepped in when he crashed the third time. I grabbed the shoulder of his wing and extened it outward gently.

"See? You're not stretching it out all the way. You're being to shy and aren't extending them fully."

I gestured to one of the taller trees. We'd learned how to fly by being thrown off a high ledge, He'll learn the same way. He was a pretty good climber. I'll give him that.

I flew up and landed on a high branch as he climbed up. He looked down over the edge nervously. I pushed him and watched some what apprehensively as he toppled down. What surprised me was he wasn't screaming. I was going to intervene once he got too close to the ground but this was one way to learn. He flapped desperately but not once did he scream.

Dang, this kid is weird.

He was getting threateningly close now. That's when his wings extended and caught the wind, allowing him to swerve back up.

I don't know. I felt so proud at that moment and kind of protective of him as he let loose a loud laugh. I hardly knew him and yet I wanted to run and hug him, tell him he was perfect and protect him.

Crap. I'm going soft.

_"Excellent, Max. You're accepting."_

I ignored the Voice and glanced briefly at my family. They were trying to find anything that could help us along the way. Food and water. Stuff like that.

He was doing lazy circles and loops now, his brown wings shimmering in the rising sun.

"Hey." I jumped, startled and fell off, catching myself. Fang was standing right where I'd been. I shoved him playfully. Normally no one would be able to sneak up on me like that. Except, of course, Fang. He was so quiet it was frustrating how you can't tell where he is. He dodged and pulled me up closer to him, his arms around my waist. He leaned in for a kiss but I pushed him away.

"No. We have the flock first." I teased, pecking him on the cheek before turning back around to watch the other kid.

He'd stopped flying now, landing by the others before shyly moving away to a corner, glancing up at me before turning back to watch the others curiously. Fang was watching me closely.

"I understand but you need to loosen up. If anything happens, we can take him."

I sighed. If he'd wanted to do anything he probably would have done it by now. He had about twenty chances already and he still refuses to come any closer than he has to. He hasn't planted anything or made a move for the others. I felt that protective need grow in my chest again, growing stronger and stronger, almost as strong as my protectiveness of the flock. Feeling regrettable, I jumped down, my wings slowing down the fall, and made my way over to him.

His eyes followed my every movement as he scrambled to his feet. Obviously he's learned that I'm top dog and everyone listens to what I say.

"So," I said. "You said you didn't have a name. Do you want one?" I was going to accept him like I said before, but slowly. He needs to fully prove that he can be trusted.

His eyes widened in surprise. He nodded hesitantly.

"Well then," I looked him up and down. "Hmm. I don't know what you look like. Shy and quiet. How about... Lyle?" He shook his head.

"Seth?" No.

"Toby?" No

"Blake?" No.

"Zane?" No.

"Evan?"...

"You like that one?" He nodded hesitantly, his lips twitching into a shy smile.

I grinned and ruffled his hair, ignoring his flinch.

"Well, come on then Evan. It's about time to go." My change in attitude towards him seemed to confuse him because he wavered. "Come on." I beckoned from over my shoulder. He followed at a sedate pace, keeping a few feet's distance between us.

I again wondered if I was doing the right thing. I knew I was. In this life of ours there wasn't time for thinking. You've got to know.

* * *

Marcy Delacore marched down the halls, Her sharp pointed heels clipping the tiled floor with each step, Her cork screw curls bouncing as she walked. Scientists shuffled past her in the halls, some with more haste than others. As her destination neared her excitement grew. She was going to get her toys back. So fun!

I automatic door slid open to her left. More white met her eyes. Everything was white, crisp and clean. The lack of color didn't bother her anymore, she'd gotten used to the brightness. Her masterful robots had been improved. Her determination had reached dangerous levels now. That Maximum Ride and her entourage have destroyed so may plans worth billions. The were of no further use and it was time they be destroyed. Subject 234781900 had great power. It would be easy to manipulate him. The others though, were going to remember her and their deaths will be slow. Very slow and painful.

"Awaken." The metal beasts jarred at the command, metal clinking. Chainsaws, whips, knives and other interior weapons whirred as the red eyes flickered on and their metal bodies easily leaped off of their platforms.

Each was a humanoid creature with long reptilian limbs and layers of metal with long tales. The resembled long snakes, human sized, with arms and legs. Long bat-like wings extended from their backs and weapons held at the ready. They stood as a small unit before her. About ten. She was so sure of herself that she knew she didn't need any more than that.

"Kill 'em." That simple sentence had them roaring and screeching with power. A skylight opened over head, gears turning audibly, and they lifted up, spilling into the air in a small dark cloud of death.

She smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know i haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with piling up math homework. I'm thinking on putting this story up for adoption. No one seems to like my story so hopefully someone else will spice this up. Ice ice baby! Anyway i might reconsider. Until then. **

**Bon voi auge!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's horrible. inexcusable. Disrespectful I am back. With new stories and ideas. Summer is almost here and on the thought of hopefully no summer homework I will have plenty of time to update. I now have this story and a Harry Potter story. I might even be doing a Black Butler anime story that I ALREADY have going on in my diary.**

**Ciel- *sigh* Don't trust her. That Black Butler story has slash with me and Sebas-Chan. (Its so kawaii how he pronounces his name in the show!)**

**Me- Ignore him. SebCiel is the perfect couple. I do not do mature stories, telling you that NOW. Anyway... I got off track. My current muse is Ciel and,... onto the story of Maximum Ride!**

* * *

I grinned as the my wings beated effortlessly and I angled. The heat warmed my wings and back, warming me from the autumn cold. Fang flew alongside me, the tips of his dark wings brushing mine. Angel danced in the air, Total flying alongside her, yipping. He was back to his annoying self now. Apparently he was Akila deprived. Akila was another dog that was staying with Dr. Martinez and Ella for a bit.

Gazzy and Iggy flew alongside each other, talking animatedly. I needed to keep an eye on those specifically, trouble makers. Evan, however, secluded himself on my other side, keeping a good distance , but making no move to leave. Surprisingly, Italy wasn't that far. Just a couple more hours. We'd been relatively close at the School base.

Another hour passed by in comfortable silence. I suddenly felt unease. I scanned. Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Fang... Where was Evan? My blood boiled, The little traitor! I opened my mouth to alert Fang but what I saw had my choking on air. The others stopped to. A large metal of a monster. Layers of metal were lined up like scales on what looked like a dragon mixed with a person. There was ten of them. All with glowing red eyes, and heavy weapons. One was clutching Evan, a clawed hand gripping his waist and and mouth, clutching him to a metal chest.

I saw red. Fang shouted at the others, mostly for Iggy's benefit, and we charged forward. They screeched, three bounding at me, large metal wings slicing the air. I kicked and punched but each attack seemed useless. The one holding Evan seemed to smirk, the reptilian face grinning evilly. I didn't even know this was possible. Robots actually showing emotion. What scared me was how silent they were and how they'd managed to sneak up on us. It was a nightmare.

I kicked one in the head and it flew right off. I smirked. All robots really seem to have the same weakness. I boxed their heads off. Evan's beast skipped away from me, smirking still. I growled, diving forward. The metal body didn't have enough time to dodge as I kicked. The body folded an dropped. I dove down, my heart pounding. Evan struggled to detach himself from the metal creature. He suddenly cried out.

Even without the heads, apparently, they still worked. The headless machine's hands clutched his throat, squeezing. Evan's struggles died and The machine spread its wings again, catching itself. The throat squeezing stopped but a clawed hand fisted, pointer finger outstretched and pointing at me.

A Darth Vader, machine like voice emitted from it.

"You, Maximum Ride, have destroyed almost everything Itex has strived for. You must die. But first, we must take what you love."

I heard a scream and calls of my name. I looked up, horrified ans the others came down, each holding a struggling flock member. I almost wanted to cry. But I didn't. With a calm expression, I turned towards the apparent leader.

I smiled. "Itex can rot in Hell for all I care. If you take my family, you accomplish nothing. I will murder every last being on the Goddamn planet if I have to."

The others seemed shocked and the others took that opportunity to burst free. The machine's weapons extended. Knives and a few guns. I shuddered I had no idea what to do. The leader held up a clawed hand. The others stopped.

"I will start with this one." The finger pointed at me turned and pointed at Evan's stomach. It drew a light circle on his stomach. Evan shuddered. The machine grinned, a metal, snake like tongue slithering from between metal lips. He stabbed down and Evan cried out, a piercing scream. The others froze, horrified as blood seeped from the deep wound, soaking the grey t-shirt. They claw pulled out, dark crimson blood dripping running down the length and dripping off the tip.

Evan's breathing became pained gasps. I suddenly didn't think of him any kind of traitor. I knew that now. I wanted to beat myself up for ever considering it. And to think, all it took for me to realize that was for him to be stabbed by a metal monster. I screamed in rage and dove forward, dodging the metal claws reaching for me. I dully heard the screeching of metal and a cry of victory. I pounded against the metal, new found strength welling up in my body. I felt deep satisfaction as the beast howled when the metal tore underneath my fingers. I beat down, punch after punch,

I finally stopped. One wing holding up the rest of what was left of it. I pried Evan away and cradled him to my chest, ignoring the blood dripping onto my shirt. I watched it drop, plummeting down and out of sight. I turned away, expecting more, but only saw my flock, safe, but looking at me in amazement. Evan still clutched to my chest, I nodded at Fang and he nodded back.

"Let's get out of here. I don't want anymore on our backs."

* * *

Marcy Delacorescreamed in rage. Her beautiful beasts had failed. How! She breathed heavily, a wild look in her eyes, She pictured a raging bull. She suddenly laughed an evil laugh. She cackled, which soon died into an insane giggle. She stopped abruptly and straightened. She would get her chance. Let them have their fun. They couldn't stop her now. The world will be fit for perfect people only soon enough. The One Light will prevail.

They can't stop her now, She was too far ahead.

* * *

I tore another piece of cloth off of my jacket and wrapped it around his torso to stem the bleeding. He whined pitifully like a kicked a puppy, eyes shut tight. I stroked his hair to calm him, shushing him. We'd landed in Italy half an hour ago. I'd gone full Mother Teresa and glared at everything, treating to Evan. There was a small park, empty of any by standers with a small stream and small batch of trees branching off into woods. Italy was mainly water.

I held his head above the water as I washed away the dried blood, cleaning the stab and slash on his throat. He whimpered. The others were asleep, aside from Fang, who helped. Dirt, dust and anything unclean washed away down the stream. His hair was actually a lighter shade, a kind of dark auburn with honey blonde highlights that curled naturally.

**(AN:I know it sounds like Fell from my other story, but honey blonde curls are in these days!)**

I helped the black t-shirt over his head that we "Borrowed" from a nearby shop and grey jeans. We only stole when it was necessary and I think that was a necessary moment. He curled into my lap, shivering. I held him close, my finger wrapping in a single curl of hair that instantly took onto the shape and spiraled.

"I'll take first watch." I murmured to Fang. His eyes held protest but I glared at him until he moved away.

The city lights glimmered in the night, the trees casting shadows along the grass. His breathing evened, hitching occasionally when my hand brushed against his stomach. His pale skin illuminated by the lights.

He was now part of the flock.


	7. Chapter 7

**Still going in the same day. Its Sunday I have nothing to do but write another chapter in the same day. **

**Ciel: Help me please**

**Me: Quiet slave! We are going to talk about the other story your gonna be in.**

**Ciel: Oh god no.**

**Me: Say bye Ciel. (Am I talking to myself while doing this?)**

**Ciel: Please stay and HELP ME! **

**Me: I said SAY GOODBYE!**

**CIEL: *SNIFFLE* goodbye...**

**Here we go. Ps: MAJOR BLOODY/GORE SCENE AHEAD. WARNING HERE NOW.**

* * *

I forced my eyes open and winced, rubbing my head. I felt like I just got run over by two trains and a unicorn. I felt a sudden weight on my chest and nearly killed it in surprise. Evan was curled up next to me, tucked into my side. His hair tickled my nose and I held my breath to prevent from sneezing. One ear was pointing up, the other bent. I eased him off of me and sat up. The others were already up.

"You didn't wake me up?" I asked.

"You took the entire night. You needed rest." said Fang. They were sitting around a small fire of twigs, hot dogs on sticks roasting over the flames. I grabbed one and ate it hungrily.

Something fury brushed against my bare arm and I almost jumped. Evan's fury ear brushed my arm again as he stared hesitantly at the food. He looked starved to near death but didn't take one. I grabbed one and handed it to him. He sniffed it, taking a small bite before eating it all.

"Okay, I think there is another Itex lead here. We just have to find it." I said. They stared at me warily. We were tired of fighting, tired of all of this mess that we were forced into, but we had no choice but to continue.

We finished eating quickly, packing everything away and continuing. Evan stayed close by me, not touching me but near by. He was probably still traumatized from what happened earlier. A long coat covered his tail and a hat covered over his ears. He picked at the hem of his coat nervously, eyes darting from side to side. My nerves were still on edge. I just couldn't sit still and the thought of those _things_ coming back made even me want to curl up somewhere and hide forever.

The others seemed to be thinking along the same lines as we walked in sorrowful silence. Even Total lacked his usual enthusiasm. Pretending to adjust Evan's hat, I reached under and scratched one of his ears, e purred lightly in contentment, walking drowsily as if suddenly shot up with heavy alcohol.

_"Itex isn't far, Max. It's right over there. That Bank." _I stopped my actions and my eyes widened in surprise. Okay, that was new and surprising. The Voice never gave answers or comments like that. I mean, NEVER. It was never straight forward, always cryptic. I stopped, looking over at the bank. It was somewhat dome shaped, the top completely out of colored stained glass of blue, greens, yellows and oranges. The spinning door of clear ocean glass was motionless and the structure itself seemed to built of pure silver. It was odd. Again, NEVER had an Itex building been so wide open.

My eyes narrowed, scrutinizing. All these never's and new things was suspicious. It was so obvious. It shouldn't be so easy.

We entered the bank, ignoring the reception lady and other people, and moved down the first hallway. Just as we step foot in there, the floor disappeared, swallowing us whole. No one even had enough time to scream before light spilled in again and metal snake like vines were twisting around our ankles and arms, snatching us away before we hit the ground. Total yelped in surprise.

We struggled with the metal bonds to no evail. The room was white. The color I hated the most. It was a plain square room with white floors, white walls, white everything. The only thing in the room other than us chained up was a silver pulley table. The tools scattered on it made me shudder. Scalpels, knives, pizza cutter looking devices and something that resembled a small pocket chainsaw were lined neatly.

The others seemed just as fearful. Gazzy, Angel and Nudge were whimpering, crying in the girls' cases. Iggy, being blind, only sensed the atmosphere and tensed. Fang was rigid, gazing at the tools with a blank stare that I identified as heavy, pure fear. The swooshing f a door opening caught our attention and I turned. A door invisible to the eye, blending in with the walls and floor, opened.

There stood the ugliest woman I had ever seen. King kong ain't got nothing on this chick. She was muscly, like a full grown man. Brown hair pulled into a taught bun and a white coat along with a fake smile. She looked insane. Her eyes were like pits of fire, blazing with pure hatred. In a situation like this, chained up, immobile, and dissection tools laid out in front of me, I did what any reasonable person would do.

"Sup, Ugly?" I said. She only smiled but it faltered briefly.

She stepped closer.

"Hello." she said cheerfully. "My name is Marcy Delacore. I assume you were wondering who sent those beautiful beasts after you. That was me. Magnificent aren't they? Is my specialty." She let out an excited giggle.

Well then. Insane? Check.

"Okay. You _vermin," _she spat it out with distaste. "have obliterated my plans enough times as it is. Now. is my time to destroy you once and for all, one, by, one." She grinned broadly.

Her eyes cast over to Evan who was stiff as a board, his skin even paler than usual, if even possible, and eyes dilated. She glared at him and in two swift movements was gripping his hair in a vice like grip, staring deeply into his fearful eyes.

"_You! _You've cost me nothing but trouble! You were worth billions, even if you don't look it. You hold power! I was going to use you! Strength even they don't posses. You just haven't developed them all yet but you were programmed with so much! You'll be the first to go and I'm making this slow, just for my entertainment."

She let go of his hair and turned down the cuffs of her coat. She stepped over to the table and pulled out a scalpel.

"No! You leave him alone! Angel, do something!" It was the first time in a while that I had lost control, pure fear and anguish in my heart as I watched what this horrible woman was about to do.

"Max, it's not working!" she cried desperately, staring back at me with fearful eyes.

Fang growled, his face set in a snarl.

"We're going to get out of this and when we do I'm going to kill your demonic ass!" He snarled angrily. The beast only smiled, waving him off.

She neared Evan who whimpered. His ears layed flat and tail fluffy tail tucked between his legs as he quivered. She hovered the scalpel over his stomach, we waited apprehensively. Then, she simply sliced open his shirt , revealing a pale chest and stomach. The wound from the robot monsters had scared over already, almost faded completely. She raised the scalpel again.

"Angel, Gazzy, Nudge don't look!" I cried out. They turned away, just as the weapon came down. It was a firm slice, leaving a thin but deep gash across his stomach. I wanted to vomit, rage and scream. And I did. I screamed and cried, Fang yelling for her to stop with me. All the while, poor Evan crying and screaming in pure pain. Angel cried as well, Gazzy quaked and Nudge cried too. Iggy began to shout insults as well.

It felt like an eternity before she stopped, stepping back to examine, blood splattering her once white coat. He was dry sobbing now, teetering on the brink of unconsciousness. She'd carved words into his arms, stomach and chest. Things like, _trash, broken, vermin, foul, demon creation _and other terrible things. I looked away, horrified. I felt tears threaten to fall and they did. The traitorous tears fell. Fang and Iggy panted, horrified as well. I almost half expected for his guts or something to fall out but she kept true to her word, keeping it slow and painful so nothing escaped other than his blood, sweat and tears.

My throat felt hoarse from my screams and I breathed raggedly. My hear stopped at the very beginning and refused to start again.

"Mm," she said thoughtfully. "Needs one more thing." She raised the scalpel over her head, its flanks dripping in it's victim's blood. We all turned away as she brought it down and a horrible scream echoed. I loud thud and a few drops of a warm liquid hit my cheek and neck. I opened my eyes and instantly regretted it. Evan was withering on the ground, screaming out. This one worst of all. A hand clutched over his left eye, blood seeping through his fingers and under his hand. Delacore laughed, an evil cackle.

My blood suddenly boiled and I saw red. That same welling of power I had felt when I destroyed those beasts raged up again. The fists clenched and I took in the sight one more time before breaking the chains.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello been awhile. Been stressing my family about why my CRCT scores haven't come in the mail yet. They keep saying they know I did well and I don't need to worry about them coming or not and i'm like. NO THERE HAS GOT TO BE NUMBERS! IT'S ALL ABOUT THE SCORES! Lol. Also I am strongly begging that you all visit the poll in my bio for my other story Crossed Paths. That needs some votes before the story can continue in away that satisfys most. It will go on regardless but I still want a vote on the plot.**

**Enjoy and sorry bout that cliffhanger last chapter. PS: lots OF Max AND Evan FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER**

* * *

My body seemed to move on it's own as I barreled forward, tackling that wretched woman and beating her. My fists pounded against her, blood now seeping from her battered body and she screamed and raged the whole way. I stopped, my rage still bubbling but much calmer. I stepped over the dead body and ignored the pools and splatters of blood everywhere , uncuffing the others. When I saw Evan I nearly vomited at the sight of his bloody body and missing eye.

Ignoring that feeling I picked him up with shaky hands. My heart beat wildly. I dully head Fang telling the others to look away and a warm hand on my shoulder. Without our powers, Evan would already be dead. Even with them he had a very uneven chance of dieing. Numbly, I picked myself up and stalked forward, not bothering to wonder how we got out safely or how Fang managed to open the door. I didn't hear him telling me this wasn't all for nothing and that he had found a few only thing on my mind was that I had just committed murder and a member of my flock was possibly going to die.

* * *

The hospital was all we had. That thought mad me want to rage even further. What Delacore did pushed me over the age and I don't mean insane. Something inside of me snapped and strengthened at the same time. Every last one of them better hope Evan lived or I would destroy all of them and anyone who got in my damn way. Hell was even too good for those bastards.

The others seemed less traumatized since they didn't see it. Fang was pale faced and just the dullest of tremors ran down his spine occasionally. I knew right there, right there, that everyone cared for Evan just as much as I did. We waited hours, though it felt like days. I coaxed the others into eating some hospital food and I telephoned my mom, Dr. Martinez earlier.

She didn't know Evan, so I told her everything. She cried and it took a lot of willpower not to break down as well.  
A man with scruffy black hair and stubble in blue scrubs walked over. His white coat hung off of him loosely. White...

That color. I _hated _it. That color needs to just die out. Every time I see it...

"He's recovering remarkably well but his wings..." He lowered his voice so only we could hear him. We'd explained the situation to the doctors clearly, leaving out harmful information. "They are quite fascinating, though that isn't the point. Hr was injured badly. His eye was completely removed and will never get it back." I caught Iggy wince out of the corner of my eye.

" his other one is fully functional. His wound should heal within a few weeks. He was saved before any to serious damage could be made. But the wounds, those words... He'll have those scars forever. Right now he is heavily sedated for the pain, I suggest no movement to pull any stitches. You can take him with you this evening, since you are in such a desperate hurry."

His voice was low, solemn, as if he were telling someone for the millionth time that their loved one had died. That numbing feeling filled my chest again but I forced it down to replace it with my relief. The tension in my shoulders lessened. He was going to be okay.

Then it hit me.

The Voice had led us wrong. I mean it was an Itex lead, it couldn't possibly have known of an attack but...

"Can we see him?" Gazzy's quiet voice asked hesitantly.

"Of course. Follow me." The doctor smiled reassuringly before leading us down a hallway filled with doors, more doctors and nurses and more of that cursed white. Evan's room wasn't far, a few more doors into the intensive care unit. The door was pushed open and we were left alone. His small frame was curled somewhat, his tail dangling limply off of the bed, fluffy fur bristled and matted and and ears lain flat on his head in distress and bandages wrapping his arms and legs and chest.

I neared on shaky legs and drew up a chair by his bedside. Fang stayed by the door, his long hair covering his face. The others crowded by me staring sadly down at the broken body. Evan whimpered, that doggy whine that always made me melt. My hand stretched out hesitantly, scared I might break him with the slightest touch. I rubbed his ear, my thumb rubbing the back base and my fingers stroking the tips. His body shuddered briefly before melting at the touch, a contented purr reaching my ears.

Angel, Gazzy and Nudge came closer to, Iggy staying closer to my side. Nudge looked ready to cry but she stayed strong like the others.

_That's my girl._

Angel touched his forehead, murmuring something I couldn't hear. Gazzy just stood there in silence.

We stayed there with him until evening, never leaving his side. When the time came, I carried him, to the disapproval of the doctors, out, the others following. We made it back to our park and we slept restlessly, Evan clutched protectively at my side.

* * *

Soft ears brushing against my chin and silky feathers brushing against me was what I woke up to. Evan's healing did it's job over night, scarring over. His eye remained bandaged though, no one ever ready to see the black whole where his eye should be. His purring vibrated against my chest as he nuzzled under my chin in his sleep. The others were still fast asleep. I stroked his wings to sooth his sleep further as he stirred when I moved to sit up. His response was a slight jerk and a quiver.

I blinked in surprise, an eyebrow quirked. I stroked the bone of his wing again and the wing twitched and his body quivered again. One big green eye blinked up innocently, white bandages covering the other and disappearing into his hair. The old wound from when we first met was still there, a scar rapping around his throat.

He mewled softly and stretched, like a cat, staring up at me through sleep clouded eyes.

"Morning." he mumbled, rolling back over and burrowing his face into my stomach, curling up. I chuckled.

"Morning." I greeted back. I continued stroking his wings, my fingers brushing over the multicolored feathers. He squeaked and the wing jerked out of my grasp. I stared at him for a moment, thinking..

My hands suddenly shot out for his wings, digging into the ombre feathers. He squealed and rolled away from me and I followed, tickling his sensitive wings. Evan giggled and squirmed, laughed and jerked as I tickled his wings mercilessly. I soon had him pinned, sprawled out on his back, wings spread, as I tortured his sides and ribs. He seemed honestly confused at the thought of tickling.

I mean of course it was alien to him, he grew up in a heartless and affectionless lab.

The others were up now, watching us. I stopped, pausing in my attack. Evan stared up at me, ears cupped downward and green eye sparkling with mirth as he giggled helplessly.

"I could use some help." I said evilly. And a tickle fight ensued. Fang kept his distance though, leaning against a tree and watching from afar. Everyone was being tickled breathless. I didn't even know I was ticklish!

I blew a wet sloppy raspberry into Evan's belly, hearing his girlish shriek while my other hand tortured Gazzy. Iggy had both Nudge and Angel in his control. The laughter was contagious and I felt so happy and at ease. I stopped, allowing the two to breathe. I stiffened when two strong hands fluttered over my sides. Fang and I grappled, alternating between top and bottom as we fought for dominance.

"FANG! Stop!" I gasped as he tickled me.

We all tired soon after, collapsing into a pile of exhausted, laughing mutants.

"I'll go get some breakfast." said Fang at last after comfortable silence.

He left, Iggy joining him. I turned my head, staring at my flock, who had dozed off. I couldn't any of them get hurt again. I didn't know what part Evan played in this All I know is that I have to protect him and all the others. It's my job.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Dear, I am so sorry before!_**

* * *

We had landed in Germany earlier, watching hundreds of copies, of US, marching into a German Itex facility. We'd left Total and Evan behind since they weren't cloned and had no way of blending in. I didn't want to risk any unnecessary captures. We marched in with our clones, feigning blank stares and stiff movements. The inside of the structure was completely solid steel. Everything was a dark metal, the walls, the high ceilings, the beds.

The Fangs', Maxs', Iggys' and other clones separated into different groups, dividing down different halls. I followed the clones silently into a automatic door that led to a long hallway with beds lining either wall. I immediately took the bed closest to the exit and waited for the clones to fall asleep. It didn't take long though, and soon I was slipping out, meeting the others at the end of another hall. As we passed, collecting an valuable files or information, I took the time to map our route, memorizing each turn and climb.

It was two hours later that we had scourged out of the facility. Information on Evan, their plans, other mutant projects and their New Generation project. It was an in and out mission. Get in and get back out.

I sure wish it could stay that simple.

The alarms blared, pounding my ears with a high wail and red beams flashing over head. We bolted, ducking and twisting back the way we come until we got back to the entrance door. The door took up the whole of the hall, a jagged, bolted line running down the length as a door opening. Hurried footsteps met my ears and I whipped around, fists clenched. I stuffed the files into a satchel I had snagged from one of the computer rooms and growled.

The others tensed behind me, battle ready.

Then a white and red blur whizzed by, whipping my hair and tearing the air around it. It rocketed upward, turning around and glaring down at the now guard and clone filled room. It was girl. She looked a year younger than us. She had dark red hair, tied in a fishtail braid with a black bow tied at the end, the hanging just past her waist. Her eyes were a greyish-blue and she was pale skinned, like a vampire but she held color. She wore a simple black hoodie with faded jeans, fingerless gloves and high-top shoes. Her wings were pure white, like Angel's.

Her wings beat angrily like a ticked humming bird. Her eyes landed on us and briefly I wondered if she thought we were clones as well. She seemed to dismiss the thought as we were being cornered by guards, some pointing guns up at the girl.

And what happened next should have surprised me. But, hey, this _is _**my** life.

She flew down and her body shifted. Her limbs stretched and thickened, her body expanding and turning ruff, her clothes seemed to sink into her now swelling skin and what once was a girl, was now a towering elephant. The elephant, or she, trumpeted angrily and charged, trampling over guards, who scrambled to get away, their bullets jumping off of the ruff skin.

We watched in something akin to amazement and shock as she raged, as she practically _danced _over their bodies until their was nothing left. The remaining smart guards and clones ran, racing away like frightened blue jays.

She shifted back, a girl once more, a snorted angrily, a smirk playing her features.

"Never try to cage me ever again!" she huffed. She turned to us, tilting her head in, scrutinizing us with her eyes. Then she brightened, bounce dover to us and stuck out her hand.

"C.J at your service ma'am's and sirs." I reluctantly shook her hand.

"Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel and Iggy." I introduced, pointing to each as I said their names.

She smiled again before glancing at the door, the sirens no longer booming, but the red lights still flashing angrily. She sauntered over to the door and changed again. This time, her body expanding further and stretching. A giant T-Rex stood before us now. It swayed its giant head, thundering over to the door and taking a huge chomp out of it, the metal peeling like a banana under the powerful jaws.

Once a way was clear she changed back, hissing and gagging.

"Ugh," she coughed. "metal definitely doesn't taste good." she gagged one more time before blinking rapidly.

I stared at her dumbly. Well insane much...?

"Max!" a rare but familiar voice called followed by a, "Oh, you guys lived!"

At the gaping hole stood Evan and Total, staring at the hole in wonder.

"Baby!" C.J shouted at the same time I said, "Right here!"

Evan's ears perked up as his one good eye landed on that C.J girl. He yelped, running and jumping into her arms excitedly. She stared at him for a second, her face lit up and she hugged him fiercely.

"You know her?" I asked incredulously.

Evan nodded shyly.

"She was like my big sister before I was taken."

I watched as she hugged him again, just as tightly as before.

Before I could say anything, Even was standing in front of me, ears ley flat back and eye wide and pleading.

"Can she stay with us?"

"Of course." I answered instantly. Turning away allies wasn't a smart move right now. We need as much help as possible and she seemed capable enough... and Evan trusted her.

He whooped, a tone of voice I'd never heard from him. He'd barely talked to any of us, even me. He was even tense sometimes around us, even in his sleep.

Well, one more member couldn't hurt.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Enjoy and I hope that last chapter was satisfactory for you alls' dyeing needs. Currently listening to a favorite song of mine "Eyes on Fire" by Blue Foundation._**

* * *

I stared up at the mix of oranges, yellows, purples, blues and reds as the sky peeked dawn. A chilled breeze ruffled thorough, swaying heavily before drifting off again. I closed my eyes in contempt before opening them again and glancing at the sleeping flock then at the other two. C.J was curled up in a fatal position, Evan or her _Baby _curled up into her side, her wings wrapped protectively around them both, his tail curled around her ankle and ears flattened.

I sighed, a rustle of leaves soon catching my attention as C.J woke up and gently detached herself from the sleeping younger. Our eyes made contact briefly before wandering somewhere else. Making up my mind, I stood up and walked over. I stuck out my hand, reluctantly.

"Sorry about before." Was I seriously apologizing?

"It's fine." she said. She toyed with his ear, stroking it comfortingly.

"He's sweet." I surprised myself by saying.

She seemed just as surprised as she stopped her action to stare at me weirdly before shrugging and answering.

"He really is. He never had a name so I settled for calling him my Baby. He never seemed to mind."

"He was banged up pretty bad when we rescued him. I-"

"Oh my god! What-?" She had noticed the scar around his throat an the vile words carved into his skin, lifting his shirt slightly to glimpse more of the ugly reminders. She seemed on the verge of tears.

"What happened to him?" Her voice wavered but still held a firm, angry intensity.

My heart constricted at the memories as I told her everything, about the collar, Marcy Delacour, the torture and the robots. At first, she looked in pain, but when she heard of Delacour's death, she laughed bitterly, her eyes hardened.

"Serves the wretch right." she mumbled angrily. A small whimper and a tired moan reached our ears and C.J immediately lifted up Evan and placed him on her lap. He curled up instinctively, his back arching in a stretch and a small yawn escaping him, a small, pink tongue curling. His tail bristled, the bandages covering his eye, still there. C.J traced the bandage gingerly, as if noticing it for the first time. He leaned his cheek into her palm with a soft mew and she laughed tearfully. C.J scratched a sensitive area behind his ear that had his right leg thumping against the floor like a dog, her other hand scratching another sensitive place at the base of his left wing, her fingers sneaking clever strokes into the feathers occasionally.

Something between a giggle and a moan escaped his lips as he leaned into her chest, back arching in pleasure,his leg thumping harder now. I watched in utter amusement as he melted like putty at her gentle touch, mewling like a begging cat, starving for attention. His eyes closed and he seemed to have fallen asleep for several seconds, his leg slowing in its movements and wings relaxing, before he jerked awake again, bouncing away from C.J with a playful growl, leaning forward like a puppy about to pounce.

C.J turned into a large wolf and I about jumped out of my skin when he turned into a wolf as well. It was a small brown pup with brown an white speckles, grey splotching occasionally on his coat. He jumped form side to side, as if challenging the larger wolf. C.J let out a playful growl, pouncing onto Evan and pinning him. He yipped happily, not loud enough to wake the others, and squirmed.

C.J cocked her massive head to the side, as if observing his small form. Her gaze landed on the scruff of his neck, where neck met chest. She lowered her muzzle and licked, straitening out the messy fur. At first, Evan lay still, then he frantically tried to escape her clutches. She placed a firm paw on his belly, thoroughly preventing him from escaping. When she finished, Evan was panting tiredly underneath her. She brought her muzzle to his tummy and shook her head, blowing into the fur and skin.

Yelps of K9 laughter echoed around the autumn forest as she tickled him with claws and her nose.

I could get used to this. The peace.

But peace never stayed long.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm really sorry for whoever read about chapter 9. I had accidently put in a file from my other story on Fanfiction and deleted the 9th chapter in the process. I have no idea how I did that but it was in the middle of the night and I was tired. I just edited it and replaced it with a newly typed chapter. So to clear up any confusion, just read chapter 9 over again.**

**Really sorry and Enjoy!**

* * *

I watched them play for a while, nearly falling back asleep from already heavy fatigue. I snapped awake as a energized load of feathery and furry something leapt on top of me. Evan grinned, smiling cutely up at me.

"How'd you change?" I asked him. Evan shrugged.

"I don't know. It kind of just happened." he said absently. C.J came over as well, a fool of a grin on her face. She collapsed down next to me, arms behind her head and staring up at the clear sky.

"Max?" came a quiet voice. Angel and Nudge joined us and we lay there, relaxed, and... content.

It was definitely too quiet.

I suddenly felt a sharp prick in my side. I was about to jump up to see what bit me when I abruptly felt sluggish. My mind felt muddled, making it hard to grasp any full thoughts. I stared up at the sky as C.J and Angel went into a random giggle fit. Another voice joined them.

"Wow, I feel so light!"

That voice, it belonged to, to- I couldn't remember. I was to disoriented to sense any danger. I felt the strangest urge to laugh. Dear god, am I drunk?

I stared at the clouds. Haha, they were so fluffy, and white. What was it about the color white? I hated that color didn't I? Why? Who could hate such a pretty color. White also sounded so cool. Like, it sounded like a cloud.

"Have you ever looked at a cloud, like, really looked at them? They're like, majestic animals."

Another voice let out an insane giggle.

"I can hear colors! That's so cool! Purple is such a weird, funny guy. I love him so much."

"I love him to. You know what?" I murmured dazedly.

"What?"

"I love someone too. I love Fang."

"Fang! Fang? Fang! FANG!" My voice took on drunk distress, my voice cracking and hiccups escaping me.

"Mmm? Max? I l-love you too. It's like destined love."

"I loooove you! I LOOOOVEEEE my Fangy."

And then everything went dark.

* * *

I felt like a was just run over a million times once I woke up. I groaned. I moved to rub my temples when I realized my arm scrapped against cold metal. I was in a cage, _again. _But I was alone this time. Alone in a completely white room. I sighed, they just never learned. I could bust out easily now, with my newly discovered strength but I held back.

At hat moment, the door ahead of me slid open, two white coats stepping in with clipboards and pens. One was a stocky looking woman with mousy brow hair and glasses, the other was a man with cropped black hair and icy blue eyes.

"Sup." I said casually, watching in disinterest as they shuffled about, pulling out multiple things, like a taser and some other instruments. The woman pointed something at me, it resembled a TV remote but I knew they weren't here to watch the Titanic. She turned a green colored dial and..

nothing happened.

She turned a notch further and I heard a faint ringing in my ears. She turned it higher and the ringing turned into aloud hum. Again, the dial was turned, three notches up. The hum turned into a high pitched, quiet screech. As she turned it, it got louder and louder until I was clamping my hands over my ears and screwing my eyes shut. But I didn't beg. I didn't beg for it to stop, I endured it, refusing to beg or cry for these monsters to stop.

I soon felt a warm liquid trickle from under my hand. I shakily pulled my hand away as the tremors and shrieks that only I could here stopped. My ear had bled. I stared at them blankly, a gesture that said, _that all ya' got?_

She raised an eyebrow in question before stepping back and allowing the man to come forward. He crouched down to my level in the cage.

"The others will be dead in a matter of time and we'll break you. You couldn't save them before and you can't now-"

I blocked him out, staring blankly. It was like a TV on mute, his lips were moving but there was no sound. hey were trying to break me with tests and torture and horrible words. I wasn't going to let them get to me because I knew they weren't true.

I really don't know how people fall for this crap. It's obvious that they're saying that to get to you, sooooo, why listen and get all worked up over it?

I pulled back when his lips stopped moving and he looked at me expectantly.

"- do you understand?"

I blinked.

"I'm sorry, what?"

* * *

**: I decided that I think we have read enough torture... For now... MWAHAHHA! HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING SOFAR AND BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

I thought I was going to go deaf. But I didn't because I'm so awesome

They left me alone after a while of more horrible taunts and let downs plus torture. My arm was dislocated, my lip was split and bleeding, I had a gash in my leg(not too big), a swollen eye, my left wing shoulder's bone was dislocated also and my body still twitched occasionally from the high volts of electricity they had pulsed through me. I sighed, feeling dejected. They never left us alone.

Another scream echoed somewhere down the hall. I cringed. I desperately wanted to go help them but couldn't. Not now anyway. If I broke out now I'm sure they would just capture us again and I was positive that they took _extra _special precaution on keeping us here this time. I wasn't going to risk their lives like that. Wow, for once I'm thinking things through.

Another scream. This one was Evan, I knew.

Another scream. Angel. My strong soldier girl.

Another. Nudge. Talkative fashionista Nudge.

Gazzy. Bomber boy and funny little guy.

A cry of pain an and an angry howl. Fang, complicated, silent Fang. And Iggy, sarcastic, blind ol' Iggy.

A painful scream I was sure belonged to C.J. How they managed to prevent her from transforming, I don't know.

I closed my eyes and blocked out the cries ad focused on something else. First I needed to pop my arm and wing back into place. I grimaced and winced as I rotated my shoulder, taking a hold of my arm and forcing it back in. The same for my wing. I tried to thin of something else.

They had drugged us! Ugh, I'm so mad about that! Seriously, I practically begged Fang. I hope he forgot. And, "I can hear the clouds?", seriously? Though when Evan said purple was a nice guy I have to admit that was funny. "I can hear colors." Haha.

I continued to block out the sounds. It was like a string of continuous screams, constant. I ignored them, closing my eyes until one scream in particular had me at the edge of my seat, err, cage.

It was a similar cry from when Evan was tortured. Instead, it sounded more desperate, complete and utterly _tortured, _insane even. I knew that one belonged to Evan. Another insane sounding howl followed his. C.J I think.

I looked around desperately. They had cameras, I'm sure, but I need to get to them. I can't hide or ignore it anymore.

Just as I mad a split second decision and prepared to bust the cage lock, those two white coats came in again. I glared at them.

"You all will finally be released from here." The woman said.

I backpedaled, staring in disbelief. What-

My expression must have shown because they nodded at me.

"It's been a day or two, hasn't it. I was really expecting those two to last longer." he man glanced at me, the hint of a smirk on his lips.

"I wasn't lying when I said the new members were going to get a taste of the problems they had gotten themselves into when you were having your session. You see, we gave them a dosage of a new chemical we've been working on. It's not fatal, of course, that would ruin the fun and testing. It's temporary insanity. We've been monitoring it for a while, it should wear off soon. It didn't last long on that shape shifter though." the woman said, a thoughtful expression marring her features.

Oh god... Insanity?

"Everyone else is just fine. Their screams were prerecorded for your own little torture." With that they both grabbed the handle from the top of the cage and lifted it up. carrying me out the door and down different hallways, all the same. White and blank.

They carried me outside, where the others were locked up as well.

"Max!" were the relived cries.

They were all fine, just as the white coats had said. C.J was pale, her eyes lighting up at seeing me. Next to her, sharing the same cage, was Evan. He was pale as well, wings disheveled and quivering as his body shook, His ears twitched constantly, his eyes were dilated. He was wearing a jacket, I noticed. It was black with overly large sleeves. The sleeves were laded with belt buckles of black and silver. An open straight jacket.

My heart sunk into my stomach. They weren't implying that he could-

Suddenly the cage doors unlocked themselves, swinging open on their own and we burst out instantly, the white coats had locked the doors, leaving us fee to leave. I didn't hesitate to lead the others away, our confusion shared. Why'd they let us go? Even just to test some chemical. Why was Evan the target?

Millions of questions swam in my head and I turned back to Evan. He was talking to C.J, who, I realized, was carrying him, looking at him sadly. He was looking up mindlessly, eyes unseeing and mumbling randomness.

"Voices. Evan hears voices. They say Evan's a liar. Lie. Lie Liar. Evan doesn't lie." He was continuously mumbling about nothingness. Insane? They said it would ware off soon. I really hope so.


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so very sorry of my disappearance T.T. I really have no excuse but laziness and fun of the summer. i have been thinking about it and you guys but I just kept putting it off until now. You all would had at least five chapters last night to make up for it but my computer shut down and refused to work. I hate typing things twice. I haven't been getting much views or reviews or anything! It makes me sad but I shall continue for my loyal subjects.**

** If you leave I will set out my new pet Fluffy on you. (A nickname for my friend Justin. He calls me Che Che 0.o) He will attack. But anyway I will be heading out shopping in a few so hear is something to hold you over until I get back later today. I might make this one looong chapter to end it all and then come up with a sequel. ;)**

* * *

When we landed, the sky was a mix of purples, oranges and yellows, a steady breeze ruffling our feathers. C.J had stopped crying hours ago, settling to cradling Evan close. They were right about insane. Certain things set him off easily into a fit. Fang and I had been talking about our next move when I brought up Itex. He freaked at the word. Screaming and howling, kicking, biting and scratching with retractable claws, sharp K9's aiding him. C.J managed to subdue him with a pinch to a pressure point on his neck. I'd out right refused the straight jacket by any means.

"Is he alright? What happened to him? Why did he do that? Is it permanent? Is is fatal? He's not gonna die is he? Max what-" I shushed Nudge worried babbling as Evan stirred, ears twitching. We stood with baited breath before he stilled, breathing evenly.

She stared at me with big, worried brown eyes, and Angel looked just as worried. All eyes were on me now.

"Those white coats told me they injected him with some chemical. Its temporary." They let out relieved sighs, collapsing into exhausted heaps.

* * *

It was Doom's day.

M-Geeks, Flyboys and even erasers stood in an large, vast army. People who had been brainwashed for the One light were there too, staring at us with blank faces. Generation 77 mutants (who didn't run away) were also there. I took in a deep breath.

**(AN: I don't know how you all feel about the gore and fighting so I'll just put brief input on what happens then the prologue)**

The fight seemed to last for hours, hours filled with pain, injuries, anger and fear for the outcome of it all. I kicked and punched. If we won, it would be the end of it all. No more Itex or One Light. Everyone would be free at last. C.J prowled past angrily as a giant T-Rex, stepping on most of them. We had avoided any conflict with the people who had been brainwashed and simply un-brainwashed them by dumping cold water over them when we could or knocking them out. Iggy had fallen but no one had time to mourn. Nudge then went to, a final pained shriek and her body lay still. Gazzy, little Gasman held is own the longest before he was killed too.

I pounded and screamed and kicked, tearing all of them apart, Evan had surprised me with his skill. He did have unknown powers. No wonder they had wanted him locked up. He could shape shift as well, trampling enemies under foot of an elephant and shots bouncing off of his thick hide. It didn't end until everyone's blood had been spilt in some way and everyone was crying or glaring over someone's lifeless body.

* * *

I stared over the horizon at the setting sun's colors reflecting over the lake. Just enjoying it for the first time. Evan purred in contempt as he stroked his ears, Fang lent over me, placing a gentle kiss to my lips in which I returned. C.J whooped as she dove down, brushing the water before swooping back up in delight as she flew. Angel sat on my other side, staring at the sky.

We saved the world. That feeling that I had gotten when we had torn down every Itex building and leader, it had felt so good, so breathtaking that I had just broken down and cried. Just cried, hugging my mom and Jeb. For once, not feeling an hate or resentment for him.

Everything is better. I still missed the others. Taking time to myself to just sit and remember each and every one of them.

It no longer hurt as much though, knowing I still had the others. The Flock was still stronger. Stronger than before actually.

It was a new time.

The time of Maximum Ride.

* * *

**I admit that wasn't long at all and this story sucks. I just lost my heart for it in the middle and continued anyways for you guys. But I have other stories that I have strong muses for and will post when I can or find time to.**


End file.
